


Blue is the new everything

by abhorrentkath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Queer Dean, cas finally gets what he came for, cas is a cute photographer, dean gains a crush, dean is a survivalist, gay quetzales, queer cas, sorry no smut, whoops cas did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abhorrentkath/pseuds/abhorrentkath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just wants to get pictures of animals in their natural habitat. Dean only desires to film his show, Nothing but Nature. When Castiel finds himself in a bit of a predicament, Dean is the only one who can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is the new everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!!:  
> I am not a survivalist or a photographer so I have basically no knowledge over this. So bear with me if I make some mistakes. Also, any Chapines out there??

"Remember Dean, if you ever come across trouble-"

"Press the red button on the radio. I get it Sammy, it's only my millionth time doing this." Dean waved his hand around, attempting to show how ready he was to start his new episode and adventure. Sam sighed and nodded to his brother, handing Dean his camera equipment alongside a book bag that held a couple of useless things. Dean happily hopped onto the boat that was going to take him to a inhabited jungle in Guatemala. "Don't worry Sam, I'll be back in less than a week and you can take me to the Roadhouse and buy me a burger." Dean winked at his brother and bid his goodbyes.

The small boat started up its engine at the same time Dean started up his camera. "Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of Nothing but Nature! I'm your host, Dean Winchester and this week I'm gonna be in Guatemala!" The driver of the boat, who later identified himself as Benny, began their short drive to the jungle. Dean finished his intro and sat not-so-patiently on the boat.

"Excited for another adventure Mister Winchester?" Benny asked. He had a slight accent, which made Dean wonder where he was from. 

"Please, call me Dean. Of course I am, I love my job as odd as it is." Dean smiled over to the driver and checked his camera equipment to see if he had all of the batteries he would need for the week. "I have never been to Guatemala and I'm excited to see what it has in store for me." 

"It's a beautiful place; but be careful, mosquitoes here are spreading a nasty virus. My wife got it once and she was out cold with a fever for a couple of days, only woke up to hydrate and go to the bathroom." Dean nodded and mentally made plans for the things he would need in order to not get infected. Before he could respond, the boat stopped and slowly made its way to a little pier. "Looks like this is your stop, Dean. I'll see you in a couple days." Benny tipped his head down in a goodbye and drove off in the way they came from.

Dean smiled as he smelled the fresh air. Pulling his camera back out he began to walk around on the black sand, attempting to scout out food or a shelter. "I have arrived and I am currently looking for someplace to sleep tonight. Since it's humid out here I am most likely going to look for something that is open so the wind can be refreshing. Once I pick a place to sleep I'll get back to you guys."

-

It's not that Castiel doesn't like nature. He just doesn't like bugs, or the fact that his phone died two hours ago and he has no idea where he is. He just came out here to take pictures of the wildlife and maybe catch a shot of a Quetzal but he honestly feels so attacked right now. He needs to find a way out of this jungle before the humidity and heat get to him. He walks around aimlessly, snapping pictures and calling out for help. 

"Hello? Anyone there?" Castiel tried for the bajillionth time. He was tired and hungry and so far he hasn't found any food yet. He takes a step forward and reiterates his plea for help. This time he hears a faint sound, something that sounds like a human voice. "Yes! Hello! Over here!" Castiel would jump for joy if he wasn't so dang tired. After walking in the direction of the voice for a couple minutes he was beginning to doubt himself. Maybe he was just going crazy. But what if this was the Hunger Games and that voice was a Mockingjay? He didn't want to be in the Hunger Games. And if by chance he was in the movie, he would want a Josh Hutcherson to go along with him. As if the movie gods had heard him he saw a head pop up from the corner of his eye. "Hello?" Castiel asked, slightly concerned that he was going to have to shank a bitch in order to win.

"Hello! You still around here?" A man walked up a hill to greet him. This man was no Josh Hutcherson, but in Castiel's eyes, he was better with his pretty emerald eyes and tan freckled face. "There you are! I was beginning to worry I was going crazy. C'mon, follow me!" The attractive man motioned Castiel to walk behind him, something Castiel did. "So, what's your name?" The green-eyed man asked. 

"Castiel" Bashfully answered. The man was even attractive from behind. His shirt was slightly hanging off his right shoulder, showing the tan skin underneath.

"I was imagining something more like Jimmy but the name suits you. I'm Dean by the way." Dean reached a small spot where trees and leaves where flattened in order to make room for something. "Oh I should probably tell you I'm kinda in the middle of filming for my T.V. show. That's why I'm in the middle of nowhere with a camera. Are you okay with me filming you?" Castiel nodded and Dean walked towards a camera that was set up on a tripod, picked it up and began to speak to it. "On my way to pick up some banana leaves I managed to find a lost soul." He pointed his camera at Castiel, "Say hi Cas!" Castiel awkwardly waved at the camera and blushed at the nickname that was given to him. "He's a little shy but I think he's going to be joining me in my adventure if I am not mistaken. Anyway- back to building a shelter!" Dean put the camera back on the tripod and aimed it back at the flattened leaves. "So, you lost?" Dean walked over to a pile of banana leaves and began to build a hammock looking thing. 

"Yes, It seems so. I was trying to get pictures of the Quetzalcoatl and I managed to get myself lost. Is there anyway you could help me?" Castiel asked as he unconsciously handed Dean some loose wet bark to tie the hammock with. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked between the bark and Castiel. 

"I can get you out in about a couple of days when I get out too." The survivalist grabbed the bark and began to tie it around the leaves, surprised at how well they held the weight of Dean's foot. "It seems you know a bit about the plants, you might come in handy. As much research as I do before I come on these trips I never seem to know everything about them." Castiel debated his options. Walk away and probably die out here, or stay with Dean and if he does manage to die; he dies with an attractive man by his side.

"I guess I can stay, although my brother might get worried if I don't contact them." Castiel was reluctant to stay with Dean, what if he was a serial killer? Dean stopped his actions and looked up to the sky in thought.

"How about I radio in that I've found you and my crew on the other side will inform your brother that you're here with me?" Dean asked. He looked towards the photographer who was clutching onto his camera. "I'm not a serial killer if that's what you're thinking." Castiel huffed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Dean on a tree stump. He agreed to Dean's proposition and looked around Dean's settlement.

"You know, you can eat those leaves over there. They're called chipilin, they're most commonly used in tamales but I'm sure we can find some kind of way to make it work." Castiel walked over to the small shrub and picked a couple of leaves. "Maybe we can use it in a soup, I know of a recipe that uses it but I don't think we can find the ingredients." Castiel looked around and continued to pick up food items that Dean hadn't even realized were food. As Castiel was picking up food Dean picked up his radio and called Sam.

"Heya Sammy," 

"Dean! Are you in trouble? I'm sending a boat over right now!" Sam was surprised to hear from his brother, usually when he's on trips like these, he only calls for an emergency.

"No, Sam. I just wanted to tell you that I found someone and I wanted to ask if you could tell his brother that he is here with me." Dean eyed Castiel who was taking off his trench coat and using it as a makeshift basket for the food he was gathering. 

"Dean, you had me worried. What's his name?" 

"Castiel" Dean looked over to his companion, "Hey Cas, what's your last name?" Castiel looked up at Dean. He had managed to get dirt on his stubble and Dean _totally_ did _not_ find it cute at all.

"Novak" 

"Castiel Novak," Dean continued to look over at the blue eyed man even as he bent down to get something he dropped.  _He has a pretty ass_ , Dean thought to himself as he continued to look his fill.

"Dude, Castiel Novak? Doesn't his family own Novak cameras?" Sam asked. 

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like google? But he is a photographer." Dean looked over to where his tripod was sitting and turned it towards Castiel.  _This could be good footage for the show_."A cute photographer" Dean added. Sam laughed on the other side and asked for the brother's name. "Cas what brother is Sam calling?"

"Gabriel Novak. Thank you so much again, Dean. At least now Gabe won't try to send a search party to look for me." Castiel called over his shoulder and heard Dean repeating his brothers name. The photographer's face still held the crimson color due to overhearing Dean call him cute. 

"I'll call him as soon as I can, Dean. You should really check the manufacturer of the cameras you use on a daily basis." Sam ended his side of the radio as Dean peered over to the camera that was set up towards Castiel. Sure enough,  _Novak_ was written on the bottom right of the camera. 

-

After Castiel gathered some fruits and vegetables from the surrounding area, he brought them to Dean. Dean looked over his findings and smiled at the other man. He pointed the camera towards Castiel's trench coat that contained the food. 

"So Cas, tell me what you managed to find." Dean began and directed the camera between Castiel and the food.

"I managed to gather some vegetables to make a soup for tonight. I also found a lychee tree and was able to pick the ripest ones so we can snack on those when we begin to get hungry." Castiel picked the hairy redish yellow fruit and opened it with his fingernails. He handed one to Dean, his fingers slightly grazing Dean's lips in the process. Dean's lips tingled where the fingers had touched him. He sucked the fruit out of the other half of it's shell. Dean smiled at Castiel, he liked the taste of the fruit. It was sweet but tart at the same time. Just by thinking about the soup that would be made for dinner made Dean smile. 

"I think this is going to be the best episode I have ever filmed, Cas"

-

As Friday neared, both Dean and Castiel where hesitant about leaving one another. Both men had the time of their lives, even if they were stranded in a deserted jungle. 

"Well everyone, as Cas and I are putting the last leaves on the fire we want to thank Guatemala for having us and not swallowing us alive." A yelp broke Dean from his camera. "Cas? Castiel! Are you okay?" Dean ran towards the sound and found Castiel fumbling with his camera.

"Yes! I have enough battery for the picture!" He looked at Dean, his eyes shining bright with excitement. It was breath taking to see Castiel so excited, and the smile that adorned his face was like a punch to Dean's stomach. "Dean, Dean! Look! It's a quetzal! Wait, it's not just one, but two! It's a pair of them, look!" Dean looked to where Castiel was pointing. Two green birds sat on top of a tree. Their green bodies glowed in the sun as a contrast to their bright red bellies. Their long tail slightly curved towards the tree branch they were standing on. "It's two males. You can tell by the tails and the feathers on top of their head. It looks like they're snuggling, that's adorable!" Castiel snapped pictures as he talked, his mouth curved upwards. Once Castiel was done he bounced over to Dean to show him the pictures he took. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel, specifically his bright baby blue eyes. His eyes crinkled with excitement and his eyes shown with childlike qualities. After a couple of seconds, the photographer noticed Dean wasn't paying much attention. "What?" Castiel locked onto Dean's eyes that were pensitive. He slowly leaned into Castiel eyeing his lips every once in a while. Dean stopped halfway, waiting for Castiel to close the gap. Slowly, the blue eyed man closed the gap and their lips met. They fit perfectly together. The kiss started out as peaceful as they investigated each other's lips. Then, it turned more aggressive, Castiel winning the dominance battle. After a couple of moments, they separated, stopping to get air. Castiel looked down at the camera that was still pointed at him. "You got that on camera, Dean"

"S'okay Cas. Everyone already knows I'm queer." Dean smiled as he licked his lips. After a while of staring at each other, they walked over to the fire they had begun to build, and added the final branches. Dean lit it on fire with a match and in moments it went up in flames. He pointed the camera at himself and wrapped his arm around Castiel. "I'm Dean Winchester, along with my new sidekick, Castiel Novak; and this has been Nothing but Nature. Until next time!" Dean turned off the camera and looked over the beach one last time. In the distance he could make out Benny's boat. He turned to the photographer who had a sad look in his eyes.

"So this is it," Castiel said. Dean frowned at the handsome man.

"No Cas, it doesn't have to be." Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"But you will have to go back to your show, that will make you very busy Dean. I do not want to interfere with your show, it means a lot to you." Castiel concluded as he too looked at Benny's approaching boat.

"Cas, we make a great team. If you would like, you can be my sidekick in this." Dean told Castiel, who contemplated the younger man's proposal.

"I will on one condition." Castiel began. He looked at Dean's hopeful eyes. Dean urged him to tell him his condition. "You take me to dinner first."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that was my first "one shot" I hope you liked it!


End file.
